


i know what you smell like

by ZephyrOfAllTrades



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrOfAllTrades/pseuds/ZephyrOfAllTrades
Summary: Prompt by: write-it-motherfuckersPerson A: “Did you just lick me?”Person B: “……Maybe?”
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844170
Kudos: 31





	i know what you smell like

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt link is [here](https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/614518222791852032/person-a-did-you-just-lick-me-person).

It had been only a day since he wriggled his way from the depths of Hell towards the Garden but Crawly was still ecstatic. There were more colors, for a start. Red, black and orange alongside more reds, blacks and oranges was a sore sight. His black and scarlet scales against greenery on the other hand made him look sleek and dashing.

Then there were the smells. He had been accosted with that one exploratory flick of his tongue. Some he knew from Down Below, but dampened and definitely not as overwhelmingly disgusting. He didn’t have a name for the other smells yet, but supposed if he waited long enough, the humans would do it for him. They were doing a fine job with the animals.

He slithered through the garden, flicking his tongue once in a while to see what new scent he’d find. He wanted to wend his ways from the wall to the center, but his skin prickled from the angelic energies flowing from it. Very bad sign for a demon, that. It had also reeked of something so... so... blech.

A light breeze carried a particularly pleasant aroma. Something... irresistible. Curious, he tried following the smell to its source but couldn’t pin it to one place. Frustrated, he shot off towards the center of the Garden, hoping to get a whiff of it there and get a more accurate direction to take.

As he neared, however, his eyes alighted on a peculiar looking tree with bright red fruits from its branches. A quick tongue flick told him it had the same scent as his mysterious quarry. It wasn’t as intoxicating, but it was a start. He climbed to a low branch to get a proper look at the fruit. He gave it a lick, much like he’d seen the humans do. The scent was stronger but there was something missing from it all the same. He frowned, as much as a serpent can, but before he could scratch the thought any further, there came a rustling from below his perch.

“Does it taste good?” came a voice. The woman, he remembered.

Crawly tried to shrug but remembered he had no shoulders. “S’alright. I guess,” he said instead.

The woman wrinkled her nose at him in disappointment.

“Don’t give me that look,” he tutted. “You see this tongue? *flick* It’s not like yours. I saw. So, you can’t expect me to taste things the same way you do.”

“Fair point,” the woman said. “But we aren’t allowed to touch or eat that fruit and I just wanted to know. We haven’t named that yet and the tastes give me inspiration sometimes. I can’t even ask for help from the angel at the eastern gate as the tree’s so far.”

“Then you’ll never know, I guess,” he tried another shrug and sighed. Perhaps he should get himself a human body to get the gesture right. “All I can say is that this smells more delicious to me than the other fruits.”

“How about you pick one and take it to the angel?” the woman asked brightly.

The demon groaned. “I don’t really like the look of those angels, and I don’t have legs!” he waved his tail in front of her. “Do you know how long it would take me to get over there?”

The woman bit her lip, glancing from the tree, to the serpent. She then took a quick glance to her left, right, back and up the sky. “Can’t be helped, then,” she snatched a fruit before she could change her mind and took a bite. And another and another until all but the core was gone. She then plucked a few more and ran to take some to her husband, shooting the serpent a grin and a thanks as she jogged off. Crawly shrugged ( _I really need those shoulders_ ) off the interaction.

He turned back to the fruit, trying to pick his previous thoughts back up. He stilled (he could have blinked, but no eyelids, _yet_ ). The Scent was gone.

“Awww....” he let his head fall from the branch, body spilling down to follow until all of him was slumped at the bottom of the tree.

He had sloped off after the human, for lack of nothing better to do, and bristled as he witnessed the scolding that took place. He wanted to tell her it wasn’t her fault but they were too busy readying themselves to leave. He decided he’ll talk to her outside the Garden where God might not be watching as much. His planning screeched to a halt when a loud boom reached his ears the same time the Scent hit his senses at full force.

He flicked his tongue out repeatedly as he processed its source. It was coming off an angel. The one who punched a large hole in the Garden’s wall. He hid himself behind a nearby bush (and would have paced the small space had he had legs), listing down the merits of engaging into a conversation with an angel lugging around a flaming sword.

The Scent, however, kept pulling at him until he finally slithered up the eastern wall to where the angel stood. He decided it would be best to use a human corporation to communicate properly and transformed.

In the end, he had nothing to fear (’ _I gave it away!’_ ). Crawly felt too giddy during their talk to register that the Scent had become somewhat muted. Not until he was tucked under the angel’s wing as the first rain came down. He flicked his tongue out but it wasn’t the same. He turned to the angel, who had _his_ tongue out, trying to catch raindrops.

Inspired, he used his to swipe at the angel’s cheek.

“D-Did you just _lick_ me?” the angel gaped at him.

“……Maybe?” he pouted. He was better than the fruit, but it didn’t make the Scent stronger. “I use my tongue to smell things... but now it doesn’t work,” he explained.

The angel softened. “Human tongues are used for tasting,” the angel thought aloud, locking eyes with the demon. He brought a finger to his chin, scrunched his nose then yelled! “You were a snake!”

“Yeah, so?” he replied warily.

“You need a snake’s tongue to smell.”

“Oh! That could work,” he grinned, concentrating to change the little muscle in his mouth and sticking it out to show it to the angel. His eyes widened as the Scent came back, threatening to overpower him. His knees buckled and he quickly brought back his human tongue.

“Are you alright?” the angel asked, concerned.

“Ngk.” It wasn’t that he didn’t like the Scent anymore, but it gave him a very powerful urge to _bite and taste,_ though he didn’t know how to do that to a fellow sentient being _._ The cheek licking didn’t go well and he might shock the angel more if he tried again. He gulped and straightened himself. “Er, not used to it yet. In this body,” he lied.

“Maybe you need practice?” the angel offered. “The rain is letting off. How about a jaunt in the garden or the new place?” he gestured vaguely to where the humans went.

“I’ll try that,” he shuffled away from the angel as he tried reclaiming control over his fried brain. His legs were still a little wobbly, but he hadn’t had them for long so he paid them no mind.

“See you around Crawly!” the angel called as he dropped down from the wall.

He snorted at that. He knew he won’t get far without seeking out his Scent again. Not trusting his tongue for the moment, he simply turned and gave him a cheery wave back.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [here](https://zephyrofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/624594188200247296/write-it-motherfuckers-person-a-did-you-just). :D


End file.
